


there he is

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Becky watches Jeff at Hell in a Cell and remembers what people used to say he'd become.





	there he is

Becky watches with a grimace as Randy turns the screwdriver in Jeff's ear. She knows it was pre-agreed and worked out but it still makes her stomach churn. It'ss so odd to see Jeff still out there. When she was a kid she saw E&C, the Dudleys and Hardys return tagteam wrestling to conversation and those conversations always said Jeff would retire first. Yet there he is. In his first Hell in a Cell and making people jump and scream and clap as if he is still that young guy in green pigtails. She hopes to be half as good.


End file.
